Drawcia Soul
|ability = None |category =Final Boss |caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork }} Drawcia Soul is an undead form of Drawcia that is fought as the final boss of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse After Drawcia has several of her own attacks sent back at her by Kirby, she begins exploding and cackling incessantly, turning into an expanding blob and fading the screen out in the process. When the screen fades back in, Drawcia Soul's maniacal laugh will distort into electronic screeching as she reveals her face and leaps into the background, starting the game's final battle. Drawcia Soul's attacks are quite different from those of her living counterpart, relying more on brute force than potent magic. Drawcia's main attack in this phase is to summon several spherical creatures referred to as Para Matters. These minions can be tapped on the eye to inflict a small amount of damage on Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul has a wide array of other attacks, such as warping around the screen, and raining paint blobs (which must be stopped by drawing lines of paint above Kirby). The undead blob can also rush across the screen in the form of a meteor that covers much of the screen and that locks onto Kirby's height a few moments before appearing. Finally, Drawcia Soul will periodically warp to the center of the screen and open its core, sending many dazzling, rainbow-colored cutters flying out, similarly to Marx's cutter attack. In order to deal heavy damage to Drawcia Soul, Kirby must wait for the beast to warp to the foreground; it must then be tapped whenever it appears. After several taps, it becomes stunned and can be attacked directly. When finally destroyed, Drawcia Soul is pulled back into the painting from which it came and shatters to pieces, permanently ending the sorceress's mad reign over Planet Popstar. Physical Appearance Drawcia Soul, the mad witch's second form, is stylized to look like a big blob of paint. It has a dripping, gaping yellow mouth (or perhaps a large eye similar to that of Dark Matter or Magolor Soul) with five yellow eyes along the top of its head; these seem to be a modified version of the yellow bodily markings Drawcia had previously been hiding under her cloak, and makes Drawcia Soul look vaguely similar to a painter's palette. Its paint-like body constantly swirls about, changing color, but starts out pink and is portrayed that way in official artwork. Drawcia's default form shown in the ending - the 'unknown painting' - initially appears to be just an abstract arrangement of colors, but upon closer inspection is shown to have similar elements to both forms of Drawcia: the figure depicted in the painting appears to be a circular blob of colors like Drawcia Soul, and one can vaguely see the sorceress form's face in the painting. Trivia *Along with her previous form, Drawcia Soul is the only boss in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse that has a visible HP bar. * Drawcia Soul is the first final boss in the Kirby series to carry the title of "Soul." The others are Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, and Soul of Sectonia. *Three of Drawcia Soul's attacks are used by Marx Soul, the final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra, with alterations. Both are able to rain down paint, slice with rainbow-like cutter blades, and create a meteor-like blast that sweeps across the screen. Marx Soul does his cutter attack twice in a row, releasing a total of eight white blades. When Marx Soul uses his meteor attack, two blasts are created rather than one. **Soul of Sectonia, the other undead female final boss in the series, also uses many of Drawcia Soul's attacks, most notably her fireball, paint rain, and bouncing attacks. *A boss in Kirby's Return to Dream Land called Grand Doomer uses similar moves to Drawcia Soul when its health is low. *When Kirby deals enough damage to Drawcia Soul, the map screen, which is replaced by static throughout both phases of the battle, starts to turn red. When Drawcia Soul is finally beaten, the static begins to rapidly degrade and gains a flickering red, blue, and yellow coloration. This suggests that the maps were drawn by Drawcia herself, and are being wiped from existence along with her. Music When played with the Old School music option on, Drawcia Soul's theme changes to Nightmare's theme from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Gallery Drawciacaptura1.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul1.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse Drawcia soul3.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' 180px-Drawciacaptura5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Sprites Drawcia Soul sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Undead Category:Female characters de:Malias Essenz ja:ドロシア ソウル